Referring to FIG. 18, a conventional waist fitness apparatus (30) may include a base (31) and a rotating plate (32) on top of the base (31). The user can sit on the rotating plate (32) to exercise his/her waist. However, the conventional waist fitness apparatus is disadvantageous because (i) the user has to bend his/her knees to sit on the rotating plate (32), which may make the user feel uncomfortable, and (ii) the user may not be able to extend the legs when sitting on the rotating plate (32) with bent knees, and if the user stays with this posture for a long period of time, a sport injury may result.
FIG. 19 shows another conventional waist fitness apparatus (40), which has a base (41) including four short bars (411) at the bottom thereof to put on the ground. A curved handle is protruding to pivotally connect to a seat (43) for the user to sit and rotate the body thereon, so the user can exercise the waist portion of the body. However, the conventional waist fitness apparatus (40) may be disadvantageous because (i) the user still has to sit with bent knees even with short bars (411); (ii) the seat (43) cannot be disposed at a fixed position the base (41), the curved handle (42), and the seat (43) are all movable, so the user has to position the seat (43) first before sitting on, which may cause some inconvenience for the user; and (iii) the curved bar (42) is exposed outside, which may be covered by dust to adversely affect the function thereof.
The above mentioned problems of conventional waist fitness apparatus have been fixed in a Taiwanese Patent Application (Publication No.: 201505586) disclosing a waist fitness apparatus (50), which has supporting legs (51) that has a curved bar (52) on top to connect with a rotating plate (53), and a seat (54) is disposed on top of the rotating plate (53). However, the waist fitness apparatus (50) still has problems such as (i) the curved bar (52) is still exposed to the external environment; and (ii) the user can hold on to a handle (541) of the seat (54) when doing the waist exercise, however, the handle (541) may disperse the focus on the waist exercise and may cause sport injury to the user's arms. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a waist fitness apparatus to overcome the problems presented above.